


"I'm not a robot" [Analogical]

by Sammy_is_obsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst/Fluff, Background Royality - Freeform, Human AU, M/M, Virgil being a good concerned boyfriend, analogical - Freeform, friends-lovers trope, he loves him some Logan, romantic analogical - Freeform, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_obsessed/pseuds/Sammy_is_obsessed
Summary: Virgil was already on high alert. Something was wrong, he could tell. Logan didn't ever seem so unengaged or distant when he spoke to him, not unless he was upset in some way. Virgil had encouraged Logan to talk about his feelings more, which was a stretch coming from him, someone who had such a hard time navigating his own emotions. Regardless, with the help of his friends as well as having come to terms with his attraction to Logan and the two dating, Virgil had begun to understand them better and how important it was to communicate about it. Was it a pain in the ass? Of course, it was, but it was also incredibly helpful, and he had been trying to adjust to make it happen.Lately, he'd gotten good at understanding when something was amiss with Logan, he displayed clear signs and it had gotten fairly easy to detect. His normal cool-confident tone would be shaken and his engagement in conversation or paying attention to much of anything would be lackluster, to say the least. The difficult part, though, was actually coaxing it out of him. Logan seemed to forget that he didn't need to keep things bottled up, simply because he found it "illogical to talk about."





	"I'm not a robot" [Analogical]

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N:) Here's a human AU Analogical. This took weirdly long time to write and I've been working on it for a while. I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear what you guys think. Comments and reblogs are really appreciated. Thanks :)

Third Person P.O.V:

Virgil pressed his key into the lock, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

"I'm home, Lo," he announced toeing off his shoes and leaving them by the front door, dropping his work bag next to them. He sighed, content to finally be home, the stress of the day dissolving away as relief of the relaxation of being home washed over him. He turned his head to glance at Logan who was sitting in his chair in the living room, a book held tightly in his hands and his face wrinkled into a look of concentration. Virgil shrugged, walking up to Logan and placing his hands on his shoulder, a shudder running down Logan's spine as he omitted a quiet sound of surprise.

"Salutations, Virgil. My apologies, I didn't hear you come in," Logan said, adjusting his glasses that had been knocked out of place when Virgil had startled him as well as shutting his book and setting it down on the coffee table. Virgil chuckled lightly pressing a quick kiss to Logan's cheek, causing the logical man to flush slightly.

"Yeah, I noticed. You didn't even hear me open the door or announce I'd come home," he said, "You're usually much more observant than that, pocket-protector. Must be a pretty stellar book, huh?" Logan didn't respond for a moment, a far-off, distant look in his eyes before he nodded, almost unsurely.

"Ah ... yes. Yes, it is," he said, his tone unconvincing.

By this point, Virgil was already on high alert. Something was wrong, he could tell. Logan didn't ever seem so unengaged or distant when he spoke to him, not unless he was upset in some way. Virgil had encouraged Logan to talk about his feelings more, which was a stretch coming from him, someone who had such a hard time navigating his own emotions. Regardless, with the help of his friends as well as having come to terms with his attraction to Logan and the two dating, Virgil had begun to understand them better and how important it was to communicate about it. Was it a pain in the ass? Of course, it was, but it was also incredibly helpful, and he had been trying to adjust to make it happen.

Lately, he'd gotten good at understanding when something was amiss with Logan, he displayed clear signs and it had gotten fairly easy to detect. His normal cool-confident tone would be shaken and his engagement in conversation or paying attention to much of anything would be lackluster, to say the least. The difficult part, though, was actually coaxing it out of him. Logan seemed to forget that he didn't need to keep things bottled up, simply because he found it "illogical to talk about." Regardless, it was important to address, more important than they'd both previously assumed and became somewhat of a challenge. Virgil by no means felt like the relationship had become bland or that they had drifted apart as a couple; quite the opposite actually.

He'd grown so fond of Logan over the time they'd been together, fallen so deeply in love it felt as though he'd fit right in some cheesy, terribly written rom-com. In all honesty, Virgil hadn't ever expected to become so well ... domestic. The fact that anyone could tolerate him enough to actually share a dwelling was baffling, to say the least, and in his formative high school years, he didn't have many boyfriends. Was that because it was pretty slim pickings what with a lot of boys still figuring themselves out sexuality-wise? Sure, but also it at that time had felt that even if he did find a guy who was interested in him, Virgil didn't find himself worthy.

High school was a rough time for him, mental-health-wise. His parents were going through a separation at the time, and an ugly one at that, meaning his home life wasn't exactly picture perfect. His self-worth had reached an all-time low, dangerously so, and juggling anxiety and depression on top of that was about as challenging as he could describe, to say the very least. Virgil wasn't sure if he would have been able to have sifted through the chaos without his friends.

Roman and Patton were practically connected at the hip, even then, the two still holding the title of the most affectionate couple Virgil knew. The two emotional fellows were bubbly and passionate and so driven, honestly, as extra as they could be and still were, it was endearing as fuck. Patton's heart was filled with so much love and compassion for his friends and boyfriend, hell, so much love and compassion for everyone in the world. He was incredibly kind and just about the sweetest person Virgil had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He dubbed everyone he came into contact with "kiddo" regardless of age and kept a constant stream of puns, always having a joke or two ready, in any given scenario. Truly, it was astounding how good he was at coming up with them on the spot, and he filled the role of the groups "dad friend." He was more loving and accepting than Virgil knew a person could actually be, his smile and sunny-disposition outshining even the brightest of stars. He constantly assisted Virgil in navigating his negative emotions, providing a constant supportive shoulder to lean on. Patton was a gem of a person and someone Virgil would always strive to protect.

Roman was a bit more vibrant and far more flashy and loud than Patton, and in all honesty, at first, Virgil wasn't sure they'd get along. Roman was far too egotistical, he figured, and seemed far too self-absorbed for his own good, and certainly not good enough for Patton. But through time and with patience Roman showed his true colors, revealing the fact that he was not, in fact, who he appeared to be. Roman was an enthusiastic excitable person who cared very deeply for the people that he loved and could be pompous but overall was not so self-absorbed that he thought he was more important than those around him. Far from it, actually; Roman's personality, though at most times held much truth, in certain moments was, in fact, an act. Being so full of himself was a façade and not one that was easy to peer through. He'd build his walls thick, but through much time they began to crumble, and fragile vulnerability shone through.

Roman wasn't the only one who was hiding something. Patton, dear, sweet, lovable Patton had his own secrets. It was hard to believe, considering how much he reprimanded so much as the idea of lying, but in truth Patton's overwhelmingly adorable happiness could be a carefully crafted mask that his sadness hides behind. Sure, most of the time he was as happy as they come, and he was being as genuine as ever, but understandably so, he couldn't be happy all the time. Unfortunately, the only one who seemed to be unaware of this was Patton himself. He has convinced himself that above all things, it was imperative that he was jubilant at all times, even if it was untrue. Only through reaching his breaking point, consisting of having an emotional outburst in the middle of one of the groups' sleepovers out of the blue, did Patton convey what he'd been bottling up for god knows how long. It was hard to see Patton in such a state, their brave fatherly friend who'd handled all that on his own for so long breaking down. As difficult as that moment was to process, it was a curtail revelation for the group, and for Patton himself. Seeing tears streaming down the boy's freckle-smattered cheeks, though truly one of the saddest sights the others had ever seen, it proved the importance of disguising the feelings pent up inside of themselves.

It took a great deal of time and effort for Patton to face his sorrows head on, but by his side was Roman struggling in his own ways. Together the couple maneuvered through the negativity, facing the demons together, stronger than before. If anything, the regained strength of Roman and Patton was a symbol of perseverance in the face of conflict for Virgil. If those guys could get through it fairly unscathed, then he could survive, he supposed.

Even with this being so, he couldn't force himself to face his feelings for Logan. At the time they were scrambled, complicated. He didn't dare try and sort through the jumble of confusing puzzle pieces set before him; he could never see himself being able to complete it. There had been times when he wanted to try and sort out just how he felt about his logical, tie-wearing friend, but god it was too hard then. There was just too much to handle, and so, in short, he didn't.

He didn't accept or face the feelings that had been coiling up inside of himself for years. It was a torment he didn't even fully understand that he was putting himself through. It just so happened that all four of them were able to attend the same college, something that they were all incredibly thankful for. Patton and Roman continued to go steady even after high school and it was in no way surprising when one day Patton had on an engagement ring. Truly, the two were meant to be and Virgil and Logan couldn't have been happier for them.

It was only till college was through and Virgil and Logan decided that it would be a productive idea to share living arrangements – something both of them insisted was purely for practical, platonic reasons. It took both of the introverts getting absolutely shit-faced drunk in their apartment one night, something of a peculiar sight considering the two of them were not the kind of people to drink an excessive amount of alcohol, where the two lightweights who'd decided a few beers couldn't hurt much clumsily admitted to their feelings for one another. It felt like two children, stumbling over their words in a confession with tripped over words and trembling smiles about how they "like-liked" each other.

That evening shed away every ounce of tension that had remained between them for so long, all that they had been holding inside of themselves and stripping it away until they were raw. Things began a little awkwardly at first, the next morning being confusing and frightening to say the very least. They were two individuals who didn't know much at all about caring for a partner and being in a relationship, this was a whole new territory for both of them.

though they knew there was nothing to be entirely worried about and that they cared so deeply for one another, Virgil and Logan were afraid. This was something that they wouldn't ever admit, but it was a presence that could be perceived almost constantly in the beginning. They didn't know what they were doing, not like their friends did and they were by no means, affectionate people. In all honesty, Logan wasn't sure he knew how to be affectionate, though this was another piece of information he kept to himself. There was that nagging, strangling concern that something would go wrong and that their friendship that they had worked upon for so long would be tarnished to a point of no repair. Of course, this didn't happen. They loved each other, loved each other more than they knew was humanly possible. They weren't as conventionally accustomed to their inner-feelings as most folk, but being together, most times that didn't seem to matter much. They had each other to navigate this unfamiliar world, and it seemed like that was enough to sustain them.

The pair had been romantically involved for almost two years now. Though they had lived together a short time before their feelings were admitted living alongside each other felt much different as a couple. It was still strange for both of them living with someone after spending years alone that it was a strange relief washing over them. Loneliness no longer crept in like it used to for Virgil, he had Logan around all the time and Logan found his boyfriends' constant company something of a blessing at most times, though he wouldn't opt to use such a word. Sure, they got into their fights here and there like most couples and it could be frightening for both of them, fearing that a line would be crossed, but it never was, and they always ended up alright.

But now Virgil stood in the kitchen, stirring the pot of Mac and Cheese together as his eyes fixated on Logan. Though he once again had the book splayed open in his lap, his hands held to it almost feverishly. His eyes scanned over the words, but from what Virgil could tell, he didn't seem to be absorbing any of it, his expression ominously blank. Still, he waited, not ready to irk Logan out of his false sense of calm or try and knock down the walls he had constructed. He gave him his dinner and they had eaten at the table in an uncomfortable silence. Though Logan had taken a few measly bites, mostly he'd just been pushing the food around with his fork, looking at it uninterested. The gears in his mind whirred and his eyes looked placid and glassy. He no longer looked as put together as usual and in a snap of horror, Virgil realized Logan was no longer wearing his tie, something he almost always kept on till bedtime. There was an uneasy look to him, and one Virgil could no longer stand.

"Logan?" Logan's head snapped up, having been looking down at his food without ingesting any of it and his eyes fixed on Virgil.

"Yes, dear?" His voice sounded as though it was making an attempt at sounding usual, but his rhythmic pattern of speech had become quiet and uneasy. Virgil's stomached churned.

"Are you okay? You hardly touched your food and I made mac and cheese for you because this morning you said it sounded good. Is something the matter?" Logan blinked, shaking his head.

"Fine. I'm just fine. My apologies, it is not that I do not appreciate your cooking, only it appears I am not hungry. If you'll excuse me," Logan said rising from his chair, his fork clinking loudly against the porcelain bowl, his hand noticeably trembling, "I think I'll continue my reading." Virgil was quick to get up from where he was seated and before Logan could make his escape his boyfriend was standing right beside him, looking fretfully worried. Logan paused a moment, confused as to if Virgil had suddenly acquired teleportation powers that he had not previously been aware of before speaking. "Virgil, what is the meaning of –."

"Lo, look at me." Virgil's words were even and calm, despite how fairishly his heart was beating in his chest. Logan averted his gaze, his shaking now much more visible at this proximately. "Look at me, Logan," he said again, his speech this time slower and in a slightly more demanding fashion. Logan bit his lip, his feet firmly planted though it seemed as if he was trying to conceive a possible root of escape, his eyes finally meeting his boyfriends'. A wave of panic crashed over Logan, his frame shaking more so as Virgil gently cupped his face in his hands. "What's wrong, babe? What happened?" Logan bit his lip harder, beginning to taste copper as he squeezed his eyes shut, a shudder running down his spine. Though he had tried to keep himself perfectly composed, he was no longer able to keep up with the illusion and his walls denigrated.

Virgil's hands suddenly felt warm, something that was incredibly alarming as he realized a tear had slid down Logan's cheek and then another one quickly followed. Virgil had seen Logan cry only a couple of times in the years that he had known him, he was seldom to such an "outlandish display of unbridled emotion," as he put it. But now here he was, trembling, his legs suddenly feeling as if they weren't fit for standing, his eyes dripping, and glasses fogged over with condensation.

"I-I'm incredibly s-sorry," Logan spoke, voice hitching and breaking with each word as he wobbled unsteadily on his feet, his legs possibly moments before collapsing. With vigilance Virgil steadied Logan, holding him flush against him. The moment the two made contact Logan snapped, clinging tightly, desperately to Virgil, a sob bubbling in his throat as he crumpled, burying his face in Virgil's chest. The taller man frowned, the sight of his boyfriend so broken like a fatal strike to the heart.

"Hey, hey, don't be sorry. It's alright, I'm here. I'm here, Lo. Come here, let's sit down, it's okay." He spoke gently through the panic that ran through his blood as he maneuvered them so that they were on the couch, Logan in his lap, still clinging to him and mumbling through his cries that had since morphed into heavy sobs. Never had Virgil been in a position where he needed to console Logan this way and it was incredibly overwhelming but, at the moment, there was no room for error. He held Logan close, continuing to speak in soft, comforting words and rub circles into his back. Whatever or whoever had harmed his precious star would have hell to pay, that much he was certain of.

"V-Virgil ..."

"Hey now, you're alright, Lo-Lo. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. It's okay, babe." Virgil consoled sincerely, cradling his boyfriend as close as he could as if to shield him from the world like Logan had to. Lo-Lo was a seldom-used nickname, and one Logan emphasized time and time again was highly undignifying. He almost never tolerated its usage, not except right now, when it was a strange source of comfort. Logan tried to speak, to express that he was fine and that he was being irrational, but all that came out was more tears. It took quite some time before Virgil had lulled Logan into a state of enough calmness to cease his emotional outburst, one he was sure to be exceedingly embarrassed about.

There was a long period of silence between the two after Logan had stopped crying, his face still buried in Virgil's chest, his boyfriend holding him tightly, protectively. Though it seemed every bit of Logan's brain was shouting at him to peel himself away and break the tight hold he had on Virgil who he was now pressed to as though he was a life-source, and even so he couldn't bring himself to distance him and Virgil. His heart was still beating fleetly, and his mind remained a battlefield of gainsaying thoughts. No, it felt as though he was required to linger in Virgil's embrace, content, safe, undamaged, protected. It felt incredibly childish for Logan to be feeling this way; he was a man of rationale, after all. To be convinced that he was someone in need of protection was preposterous, and even so, he couldn't break the hold of his irrationality that had him in a death-grip.

"Hey," Virgil spoke up after a long moment of silence that had stretched into many minutes, perhaps even hours, Logan could not tell, his perception of time had been blurred.

"G-greetings," Logan responded in a voice now hoarse from crying and muffled from where he still had his face buried in Virgil's chest, taking in the comfort of his soft sweatshirt and unprepared to face his boyfriends' prying eyes.

"Lo ... that was a lot," Virgil said, honestly, "Are you feeling any better? After you got that out of your system, I mean? It really felt like you'd been holding that in for a really long time. That's not good, dude. Trust me, I know, and I know you do too." Logan sighed distressingly, his face still firmly planted in the warmth of his boyfriends' chest.

"Forgive me. It was not my intention to .... Subject you to such an outburst. Never had it been my goal to burden you with such a thing," Logan spoke, gravely. Virgil shook his head, sitting upwards so that Logan was no longer able to remain in his safe position, being forced to look up too and meet Virgil's burning gaze. He could feel his face turning hot, and by those calculations quite more pigment than usual, his cheeks taking on a red hue. It felt as if he was on fire. Logan looked down a few seconds of eye-contact more than he could stomach currently.

"Logan, there's no need to apologize. At all. You aren't "subjecting" me to anything. I'm your boyfriend, I love you, and there is nothing wrong with being upset. It's okay to break down from time to time, I mean, c'mon, you help me so much, all the time and that's okay." Logan took in a deep, slightly shivery breath.

"Although your feelings are very much reciprocated – it still wasn't something that I wanted to do. I'm not the sort of person to become so dismantled over an issue so ... trivial. I had no reason to behave the way that I have." Logan kept his eyes steadily trained on his lap as he heard Virgil move beside him and felt a calming hand rest on his own. He tried not to make the way he flinched at the contact so obvious.

"Babe, I don't understand. What "trivial" thing happened? Whose ass do I need to kick?" This was quite a suggestive comment considering the amount of anxiety coiled inside of Virgil at almost all times. He was by no means a confrontational person, more interested in self-preservation. But with this sense of self-complacency came the burning desire to protect his loved ones. No matter his fears or the demons inhabiting his mind, he cared so deeply for those he loved and was filled with such a vengeance if he was to find out they'd been hurt in some way. It was frightening sometimes, Virgil thought to himself, the way his behavior could change so drastically based on his feelings for people like Logan, but even so, he made no effort to change this.

"No one ... and even if there was someone, it would be illogical to get yourself into some physical altercation over my plain irrationality. There is no necessity for such a thing." Virgil's eyes softened as he sighed, lacing his and Logan's fingers together, noticing that Logan was still slightly shaking.

"Come on, Lo. I know it's tough, but you need to tell me what's going on. I'm really worried here." Logan sighed thoughtfully, pushing up the frame of his glasses that had been dispositioned for quite some time and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Very well, I shall indulge your curiosity over the matter, though I must ask that you attempt not to laugh at my foolishness," Logan said opening his eyes, a certain uncomfortable to his tone. Virgil shook his head, frowning.

"Come on, Logan. Whatever is up, I'm not going to laugh at you. What kind of an asshole do you think I am?" Logan bit his lip.

"I don't take you for anything of the sort, I just know that laughter at this would be an ... understandable reaction. I know that I am being ridiculous, after all," he said pausing a moment before continuing.

"After work when I was at the grocery store to pick up some things we needed, the woman who was ringing me up at the counter was instant that I partake in some dreadfully dull idle-chatter. Of course I wanted nothing to do with this, I had no intention of carrying out a conversation with some air-headed woman who I didn't know a thing about, but she continued to spew a constant stream of questions as to how my day was and such other trivial things as she scanned the items that I saw no other way out, and thus I indulged in it," Logan explained, the weight of the situation not yet having been brought out. Virgil was already beginning to understand his discomfort in the scenario, considering like himself, though he was incredibly intelligent, Logan was indeed a very introverted person.

"We spoke about how our days had been carrying out and she insisted to discuss her cat that she would not shut up about. I thought that I was in the clear once she had scanned my final item and the conversation had reached a stopping point ... but ... but then she made one remark that I can't seem to get out of my head."

"Oh?"

"Yes –," Logan said, his voice bitter, pained, "She remarked that I ... that I spoke much like a robot. Unlike anyone, she'd ever heard. Almost inhuman ... she had said." Understanding clouded Virgil's mind as his grip on Logan's hand was suddenly tightened, his heart clenching.

"Oh. Oh, Logan, it's –."

"A-and normal something like that wouldn't bother me," Logan interrupted, his speech suddenly increasing in speed indigently, "I've been hearing people say things like that for my entire life, ever since I was a young child. I-I shouldn't have let it interfere with me, it doesn't matter I-I know that – that it doesn't matter. But I can't get it out of my skull, V-Virgil. It's all I c-can think about. S-sometimes people hear me talk a-and they look at me like I'm not even human. They t-think I'm a robot I-I'm not a robot." Despite the tedious effort it took to try not to let the tear return, Logan was unsuccessful in ceasing them, reaching a breaking point. They came quickly, slipping from under his glasses and running down his cheeks like two steady-flowing rivers. Logan shivered, burying his face in his hands as if he could hide behind them.

"Hey, hey, Logan I know. I know you aren't. Can I touch you, Lo-Lo? Would that be okay?" Logan doesn't answer for a long moment, sniveling and shaking so much that it's difficult to discern whether or not he's nodded or shaken his head until he lets out an almost inaudible "Y-yes." Within a moment, notice Virgil has scooped him up into his arms and holds on tight, rocking Logan back and forth, Logan's breath wheezy and uneasy.

"It's okay, Logan. Everything's going to be alright. I'm here. Hey, can you try and breath with me? Let's try and do that, okay? Let's take a nice and easy breath in for four seconds." Logan, with some hesitance, did as he was told, and Virgil doing as he instructed as Logan followed suit. "That's really good, Lo. Now I want you to hold that for seven seconds. Yeah, just like that. You're doing really good. Okay, now I want you to breath out for eight seconds. Okay, that's great, babe. Why don't we try again?" Through more effort than Logan had ever imagined trying to breath would take, his wheezing was replaced with steady breaths and more shame then I knew what to do with. Because, yes, he'd helped Virgil in these types of situations countless times, that was how his boyfriend knew so much about tactics and ways of assisting someone in the midst of an attack such as this, but it had never been him. And that was truly terrifying.

Neither of them spokes for god knows how long, even once Logan had calmed down and his tears had stopped falling. Virgil held him close, as close as he could, and it was sad to face the fact that this was the most Logan had accepted affection in a long time. His mind was still running in circles, trying to make sense of the jumbled mess that was what he was feeling, and no matter how nay times he attempted to wrap his mind around it, it felt like a fruitless search for a knowledge he could not acquire.

Virgil understood that this was something that was a constant bother on Logan when they were in high school, ever since he'd known him this had been something he was aware of. People constantly made the remark of Logan sounding "robotic" and thought that because of how he spoke and presented himself, it was assumed that he was emotionless. It hurt Virgil to know that this was still happening and a cause of such stress and anger for his lover and that sometimes people who knew nothing about him at all could make these assumptions.

"Logan." Virgil's voice cut through the almost deafening silence for the second time that night and his astute boyfriend looked up to face him, eyes still red-rimmed and hands slightly trembling. Virgil took a deep breath, reaching out to take Logan's hand, holding it as tenderly as he was able and looking as deeply into Logan's eyes as he could manage. "You're right: you aren't a robot. You have never been. You aren't emotionless, I sincerely promise you that. You are as human and capable of feeling as anyone else in the world. I know that it's difficult to understand them a lot of the time, but they are there. People who say that about you don't know you, Logan. They don't know how wonderful, special, and full of emotion that you are. They're wrong. I swear to you, they are wrong." Logan sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"It ... it would be easier if I was what everyone thought. If I didn't have any emotions ... wouldn't that b-be simple?" Virgil shook his head, squeezing Logan's hand.

"Nope, because if you didn't have any emotions, you wouldn't be here with me right now. I wouldn't have you as my boyfriend, and I can't imagine that. Feelings are tough as fuck, but they're still important. I wish you'd come to me about this kind of thing sooner, Lo." Logan shut his eyes, laying against Virgil.

"I'm sorry, Virgil," Logan muttered, Virgil's arm draping over his shoulder.

"It's okay, babe. Do you feel any better, talking about it?" Logan thought for a moment before deciding on his answer.

"I think that I do. Though I still hold tight to the belief that crying is absolutely terrible." Virgil's lips curled into a crack of a smile at that. "But truly, I am sorry I dampened our evenings' mood so heavily. It didn't even occur to me that it would be a possibility."

"Hey, you don't need to apologize for that. This was an important conversation. It needed to happen. I'm glad that you feel a bit better now. You know, you can come to be about anything. Even if it seems insignificant or stupid, I'm here for you. I love you, Lo, more than I can express." Logan nodded in understanding, resting his head on Virgil's shoulder.

"Thank you, Virgil. I ... I believe I will come to you more and try and be more open about these things. It's not my strong suit but, I will make an attempt. Oh, and of course you can come to me with any issue as well. I too am here for you, no matter what. And, I love you too. Incredibly so." Virgil smiled faintly, leaning to press his and Logan's lips together into a gentle, slow-paced kiss, one that seemed very much to be the calm after the storm.

"Virgil, dear?" Logan asked suddenly, sounding embarrassed. Virgil cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah?" Logan twidled his fingers.

"Do you ... do you think that you could hold me a little longer? I rather enjoyed it and think perhaps we should do it more if you desired that. I never realized how calming and good it could b-." Before he could even finish his sentence, Virgil had him in his arms once more, pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Idiot," he joked, grinning, "Of course."

A lot had happened that night, the couple having been through a whirlwind of emotions. It wasn't easy to face, and it was still going to take a lot of getting used to on Logan's end. Regardless, once again they had proven that in the face of adversary, they were stronger together and that with Virgil, Logan could feel safe in his emotion and altogether know that they were present. He was not a robot, and he had never been.

=+=


End file.
